warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Map Makers
The Map Makers are a regiment of the Imperial Guard considered the equal of the Tempestus Scions in terms of training. While the Regiment as a whole has Artillery, Mechanized, and Armored regiments, they are more well known for having Construction regiments. The specialty of the Construction regiment lies in the rapid construction of bases on newly discovered or rediscovered planets. Despite being called "First casualties" due to being often the first Imperial Forces to make planet fall, they actually have surprisingly low losses due to the rarity of being deployed to active war zones. The majority of the soldiers in the regiment are organized into three different troops; The Watch (largest), The Builders (second largest), and The Architects (smallest) Background Raised from the fortress worlds of Delta Marns, Godwens, and Kirkess the inhabitants of the planets were well renowned for the powerful defenses of their planets. In 768.M37 the planets and their respective systems tried to break away from the Imperium. After the nearby planet of Caldd was subjected to exterminatus after 3 years of siege, and with the threat of the same happening to them the Planetary Goveners of the three planets decided to break away from the rebellion and request admittance back into the Imperium. For this they were spared many of the horrors the remaining rebellious planets were subjected to. However afterwards they were required to pay their tithes in regiments to the Imperial Guard, to serve throughout the galaxy, while the manning of the Fortress worlds would be left to Guardsmen from the rest of the Imperium. Recruitment and Reinforcement The Watch Drawn from the neighboring systems, it is actually considered an honorable choice to join the Map Makers as a recruit. Recruits are trained in standard Imperial Guard training and sent to join The Watch, which are in charge of protecting the Builders and Architects while the fortress is being built or one of the other regiments (such as a Armored regiment). The Builders Whenever a guardsman of the Watch shows potential, he may be recommended by his captain to be trained to join the Builders. Once recommended he is trained in the construction of fortresses and over his career he will learn to construct a solid fortress from everything from ceremite and plasteel, to local materials. Part of this training will come from the Adepts of the Cult Mechanicus, specifically the instillation of Fusion generators, Vox casters, and Cogitators. The Architects When a Builder serves a full Term of enlistment he is able to apply for training to become a Architect. Those that pass the training become officers of the regiment, serving as an equivalent of a platoon leader to the Builders. Regimental Organization The commissioned officers from top to bottom of the chain of command are # Coordinator Commander; The Commander commands the entire force of the Map Makers in theory, however what he does is actually take and prioritize requests for a regiment of Map Makers. From Inquisitors to Space Marine Chapter Masters, to Rouge Traders, there are plenty of requests for the skills of the Map Makers # Regiment Commander; the Regiment Commanders lead regiments of 3000-4000 soldiers. # Captain; Under the Regiment Commanders are captains who lead anywhere from 50-100 soldiers. #* Architect Captain; Captain of the regiment's Architects. While having less men under his command, only from 30-50, they are the most highly trained specialists of the regiment. #* Builder Captain; Captain of the regiment's Builders. #* Watch Captain; Captain of the Regiments Guardsmen. 4. Lieutenant; lowest ranking commissioned officer most captains have at least one serving under him. In addition they also have the enlisted officers * Sargent, (in the Builders, Architects under the Builder Captain hold the equivalent rank of a Sargent) Regiments While a full Map Maker Regiment is supposed to be a combination of a Constructor, Armored, Mechanized, and Artillery Regiment It is actually more common for there to be single regiments of one of the 4 types acting independently or joined up with regiments from other world. The Imperium is vast, and the men and women from a hundred worlds may fight together on a single battlefield. Some more well known or well traveled regiments include; '79th Map Maker Armored Regiment-' While filled with the typical Devil Dogs and Leman Russ Punishers of a Map Maker regiment, they recently came into possession of a Banehammer tank technically making them a super heavy armored regiment. Graced with such a mighty machine of war, the regiment uses it as a mighty battering ram capable of breaking enemy lines with ease. '146th Map Maker Constructor Regiment-' Under the command of a Ordo Xenos Inquisitor, the 146th built a fortress command center on a dormant Tomb World that later became central during the first battles of the Alliance War. '201st Map Maker Full Regiment-' A full Map Maker regiment is almost an army unto itself and the 201st is no exception. When allied with a infantry or heavy infantry regiment, there is little that can withstand the armored might of the 201st. With the Artillery pounding from a distance, the Armored and Mechanized providing a tough bulwark for the infantry, it is little wonder the 201st has gone to become famed as heroes of dozens of wars. Combat Tactics Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Eressa Sector